mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shinai
]] is a weapon used for practice and competition in ''kendo representing a Japanese sword. Shinai are also used in other martial arts, but may be styled differently from kendo shinai, and represented with different characters. The word "shinai" is derived from the verb , meaning "to bend, to flex", and was originally short for shinai-take (flexible bamboo). Shinai is written with the kanji 竹刀, meaning "bamboo sword", and is an irregular kanji reading. In kendo, it is most common to use a single shinai, sometimes called itto style. Some kendoka choose to use two shinai. This kendo style is usually called , a style that has its roots in the two-sword schools of swordsmanship such as Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū. A ni-to combatant uses a long shinai called the , which is usually held in the left hand, and a shorter shinai, called the , which is usually held in the right hand. The daitō may be slightly shorter and lighter than a shinai used in the itto style of kendo. Specifications for shinai used in kendo competitions that follow the International Kendo Federation (FIK) rules, are below. History The origin of the shinai can be found in the Edo period. The shinai was developed when a group of swordsmen, in an effort to reduce the number of practitioners being seriously injured during practice, undertook to create a practice weapon that was less dangerous than , the hard wooden swords they were previously using. This is also the motivation behind the development of , the armour that protects the ''kendoka. Construction Sizes and style of shinai vary. For example, an adult may be able to use a shinai that is too heavy for a younger person, so shinai with different sizes and characteristics are made. Shinai are available in many styles and balances. A shinai should not be confused with a bokutō, which has a much more similar shape and length to a Japanese sword and is made from a single piece of wood. However, both shinai and bokken are used in kendo. The slats of a shinai are usually made from dried bamboo. Some may also be treated by smoking them, or soaking them in resin. Shinai slats are also made of carbon fibre, reinforced resin, or other approved alternative materials. The shinai comprises four slats known as , which are held together by three leather fittings: a hilt, or handle fitting ( ); a fitting at the tip ( ) and a leather strip ( ) that binds the four slats. The parts are all secured with a string ( ). The nakayui is tied about one-third of the length of the exposed bamboo from the tip . This holds the slats together and also marks the proper kendo striking portion of the shinai, or . Inserted between the ends of the slats, under the saki-gawa, is a plastic plug , and under the tsuka-gawa there is a small square of metal , that holds the slats in place. A hand-guard is then fitted at the point where the tsuka-gawa ends and the bamboo slats begin. This is held in place by a rubber ring . Care of Shinai A shinai must be properly taken care of or it can pose a danger to both the user and the people around it. Shinai should be inspected for splinters and breaks before and after use, and maintained in a manner considered most appropriate by one's style, dōjō, or sensei. Many people believe that oiling and sanding a shinai prior to its first use, and then periodically during use, can greatly extend its life. However, some disagreement exists on what is considered proper shinai care. To properly inspect a shinai, one first examines the area around the datotsu-bu, inspecting all sides of the shinai for splinters. This is very important, as bamboo splinters can easily cause injury. The saki-gawa should be intact and the tsuru should be tight so that the saki-gawa does not slip off the end of the shinai during use. In addition, the nakayui should be tight enough as not to rotate easily. When not in use, shinai are rested against a wall with the handle pointing downward. When a shinai is placed on the ground, it is considered very poor etiquette to step over it. Regulations In kendo competitions that follow the FIK rules, there are regulated weights and lengths for the use of shinai. "The Regulations of Kendo Shiai and Shinpan". Revised December 7, 2006, International Kendo Federation, Tokyo, Japan. KENDO America Shinai Regulations http://www.kendoaustralia.asn.au/content/documents-forms-policies-faqs/regs-shinai http://home.vicnet.net.au/~kendo/shinai/ FIK regulations for use of Shinai in competition. Shinai are weighed complete with leather fittings, but without tsuba or tsuba-dome. The full length is measured. Maximum diameter of the tsuba is 9cm. Shinai are weighed complete with leather fittings, but without tsuba or tsuba-dome. The full length is measured. Maximum diameter of the tsuba is 9cm. Fukuro-shinai The ancestor of the modern kendo shinai is the , which is still in use in koryū kenjutsu. This is a length of bamboo, split multiple times on one end, and covered by a leather sleeve. This explains the name fukuro, which means bag, sack or pouch. Sometimes the more old and rare kanji tō (韜) is used, but has the same meaning as fukuro. Some schools cover the entire bamboo in the sleeve and add a tsuba, like Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage-ryū does. In Shinkage-ryū, the sleeve is lacquered Kamakura Red, and rather than covering the entire length, is tied off at the non-split end. This particular kind of fukuro-shinai is also called a , or toad-skin shinai. The name comes from how the leather looks after lacquering; the sleeves are actually made of cow- or horse-hide. See also *Kendo *Bokken *Waster References Category:Japanese swords Category:Japanese words and phrases bg:Шинай ca:Shinai da:Shinai de:Shinai es:Shinai fa:شینای fr:Shinai ko:죽도 hr:Shinai it:Shinai lt:Šinajus hu:Sinai nl:Shinai ja:竹刀 no:Shinai pl:Shinai pt:Shinai ru:Синай (меч) fi:Shinai sv:Shinai th:ชิไน uk:Сінай (меч) zh:竹刀